Herz aus Glas
by Rebilein
Summary: One-Shot! Mein erster Versuch in Sachen Harry Potter. Also seid gnädig


**Hallöchen Leute.^^**

  

Hier mein neustes Werk. Bitte bringt mich nicht um. Es reicht schon wenn einer in dieser FF stirbt. Ich weiß, sie ist nicht besonders gut geworden, doch es ist mein erster Versuch in Sachen Harry Potter. Bitte seid gnädig.
Und fragt vor allem nicht nach dem 'Warum'. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin. Ich glaub, es war einfach nur aus einer Laune heraus. ^^
Also bitte erwartet jetzt nicht so viel. Trotzdem wäre ich froh, wenn jemand das hier lesen würde und mir dann einen Kommi hinterlässt.
Lob und Kritik sind also immer erwünscht.
  

Ach du liebe Güte! *guckt nach oben* Jetzt hab ich mich schon wieder verplappert ... Also, wer sich dennoch dazu entschieden hat, diese FF zu lesen, dem Wünsche ich viel Spaß. Ach ja, R&R Please ^^
  

Bye, Sora @----
  

_Disclaimer:_ Alle Figuren gehören **nicht** mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich versuche hiermit kein Geld zu verdienen. Das Lied 'Herz aus Glas' gehört dem Sänger Ben.
  

_Genre:_ Darkfic, Death, Drama, Shonen-Ai (Slash), Songfic
  

_Pairing:_ Eigentlich keins, aber wenn man denn so will: Harry/Draco
  

  

  

  

  

**_

Herz aus Glas

_**
  

  

  

Harry:
  

Draco! Versteh doch! Ich liebe dich!!
Wieviel Überwindungskraft hatte mich dieser Satz gekostet. Aber endlich hatte ich es geschafft. Ich hatte endlich meinem Erzfeind, Draco Malfoy, meine Liebe gestanden. Wieviele schlaflose Nächte habe ich damit verbracht, zu überlegen, wie ich es ihm am besten sage. Schließlich blieb mir nur eine Möglichkeit: Angriff war immer noch die beste Verteidigung!!
Doch nun stand er vor mir: Die sturmgrauen Augen vor Schreck geweitet und zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Als er sich dann endlich wieder bewegte, schaute er mich finster an: Verächtlich spuckte er meinen Namen aus. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das glaube! Und selbst wenn es so wäre, wenn es stimmt, was du sagst: Vergiss es!! Ich liebe dich nicht und ich werde dich auch nie lieben. Ich hasse und verachte dich! Du bist für mich nichts! Ein Niemand! Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen! Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen!!
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging in die Richtung in der ich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins vermutete.
  

  

_

~Es ist das Zärtlichste in mir  
was du gerade zerstört hast  
Ich bin fertig, hör schon auf  
Siehst du die Scherben in meiner Hand?~

_
  

  

In meinen Augen standen Tränen, die nun ungehindert meine Wangen hinunter liefen. Er wusste vermutlich genau, wie weh das tat, trotzdem ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort. Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und ich wollte am liebsten nur noch sterben...
Noch Minuten später stand ich an der Stelle, an der ich Draco abgepasst hatte. Vereinzelt kamen Schüler den Gang entlang und schauten mich seltsam an, doch ich ignorierte die Blicke.
  

  

_

~Doch du wirfst Steine in mein Herz aus Glas  
Spürst du nicht, wie es zerbricht?  
Du schießt Pfeile - triffst mich innerlich  
Spürst du nicht, wie es zerbricht?  
Dieses Herz aus Glas  
es ist mein Herz aus Glas  
Dieses Herz aus Glas  
es ist mein Herz aus Glas~

_
  

  

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging ich nun langsam durch die vielen Gänge ohne wirklich zu realisieren, wo ich gerade war. In meinen Gedanken war nur Platz für einen Menschen. Und dieser hatte mir gerade einen Korb gegeben.
In Gedanken rechnete ich meine Chancen aus und merkte, dass sie nach dieser misslungenen Aktion auf Null gesunken waren.
  

  

_

~Komm zurück, sei einfach hier  
und schau an, was du getan hast  
Heil die Wunden, fühle diesen Schmerz  
Will vergessen, was da war~

_
  

  

Wieder liefen mir Tränen die Wangen herunter. Endlich schaffte ich es meinen Kopf zu heben und sah nun endlich, wo mich meine Füßen hingetragen hatten: Ich war in einem der Türme gelandet. In welchem wusste ich nicht, da ich nicht auf den Weg geachtet hatte.
Langsam ging ich auf die Zinnen zu. Der Wind blies hier oben ziemlich heftig und spielte mit meinem Haar.
Immer wieder rannen die Tränen unaufhaltsam meine Wangen hinunter und immer wieder tauchte das Bild des blonden Slytherin vor meinen Augen auf.
Ich hasse und verachte dich! Immer wieder hallten diese Worte in meinen Ohren wider. Du bist nichts für mich! Ein Niemand!
  

  

_

~Doch du wirfst Steine in mein Herz aus Glas  
Spürst du nicht, wie es zerbricht?  
Du schießt Pfeile - triffst mich innerlich  
Spürst du nicht, wie es zerbricht?  
Dieses Herz aus Glas  
es ist mein Herz aus Glas  
Dieses Herz aus Glas  
es ist mein Herz aus Glas~

_
  

  

Verzweifelt schlug ich die Hände vor die Augen und sank in die Knie. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ich liebe dich nicht und werde dich auch nie lieben! Immer und immer wieder diese kalten, verächtlichen Worte.
schrie ich in den in der Zwischenzeit aufgekommenen Sturm. Verbittert zog ich mich wieder auf die Füße und stieg auf die Zinnen hinauf. Langsam blickte ich in die Tiefe.
//Schwarz... Dort unten ist alles schwarz... Genau wie in deinem Herz auch... Draco...//
Mit diesen Gedanken ließ ich mich nach vorne kippen. Immer noch liefen mir Tränen herunter, dann wurde alles schwarz um mich herum. Schwarz, genau wie in deinem Herzen...
  

  

_

~Nie mehr werd ich dich spüren  
niemals wieder berühren  
Ist es das, was du willst?  
Ich vermiss dein Vertrauen  
Ich vergesse dich niemals  
Ich will warten auf dich  
Schau nur einmal noch her  
sonst zerstörst du mich~

_
  

  

**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**
  

  

Die Nachricht von Harry Potters Tod lief wie ein Lauffeuer durch ganz Hogwarts als man seine Leiche am nächsten Morgen nahe des Westturms fand.
Alle waren in größter Trauer. Sogar den Slytherins ging Harrys Tod nahe. Und einem ganz besonders...
  

  

Draco:
  

Geschockt über den Tod Harrys lief ich die Gänge entlang. Einen klaren Gedanken konnte ich nicht fassen, alles drehte sich um ihn. Ich wusste, es war meine Schuld, dass er sich in den Tod gestürzt hatte. Wäre ich nicht so unfreundlich zu ihm gewesen, wäre er jetzt noch am Leben.
Ich bemerkte kaum, wie mir langsam eine Träne die Wange herunter lief, der schnell weitere folgten. Ich lief schneller, wollte nicht, dass mich so jemand sah.
Die ganze Zeit blickte ich auf den Boden, wischte mir ab und zu die Tränen aus den Augen um überhaupt noch etwas vom Weg zu sehen. Als ich schließlich anhielt, konnte ich sehen, dass ich zum See gelaufen war. Am Ufer setzte ich mich an einen der Bäume und starrte hinaus.
Warum habe ich das gemacht? ... Warum habe ich meine Gefühle gegenüber ihm verleugnet? .... Ich .... ich liebe ihn doch ... Warum also? .... Warum habe ich es ihm nicht gesagt? ....
Leise murmelte ich immer wieder diese Worte vor mich her....
  

  

_

~Doch du schießt Steine in mein Herz aus Glas  
Spürst du nicht wie es zerbricht?  
Mein Herz aus Glas~

_
  

  


**~Owari~**

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

Das war also meine neue FF. Is nicht besonders lang. *seufz*
Wer bis hier hin gelesen hat und noch lebt, den bitte ich, mich nicht umzubringen. *fleh*
Allen anderen wünsche ich ein schönes Ableben. *fg*
  

Bis bald^^
Sora @----


End file.
